Sun rising
by Raven that flies at night
Summary: Sunkit was born blind and was always fussed over. When she didn't become an apprentice she ran away to the twoleg place. There she met trigger and trained with him. now her training is over and she lives with him. It seems like a classic love story, but there is more then meets the eye.
1. Prolouge

(Sunkit's point of view)

I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything. Is there something wrong with me? I could smell the

Other kits in the den. Just then something came and hit my face which was followed by yelling.

"Be careful! Sunkit is blind. It is hard enough to be blind without moss balls flying at her face!"

yelled an impatient she cat.

"Sorry mom we weren't trying to hurt her." said the kit very sarcastically

"I mean it! Now go outside and play." she said.

I curled up into a tighter trying to ignore the kits yelling and having fun. I guess I could never

have fun with the kits. I guess I would never fit in with any of the other kits. Why Starclan? Why

did you make me like this? I must have whimpered or something because some kit was poking me.

"Are you okay Sunkit? You were whimpering in your sleep." replied Firekit.

"I don't know. I guess I am okay." I replied.

"Alright if you say so" he replied before walking away.

I curled back up into a ball and fell asleep. Maybe things will be different tomorrow. When I fell

asleep it felt different. When I opened my eyes I saw color and stars. It was amazing. My life could

never be normal thanks to starclan. I am always fussed over like I can never take care of myself.

I looked over the green hills trying to saver this moment.

I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I saw black. I felt my mother grooming my fur flat as always. "Mom I can lick my own fur!" I snapped trying to run away only to have my mom stop me.

"You need to look nice for your apprentice ceremony today." she said very calmly.

"Yeah like they know who can help me!" I spat back.

"Well you could be a medicine cat like jayfeather was." My mom said.

"I don't want to be a medicine cat." I said.

We sat there in silence until my fur was done. Then I went and sat in the corner of the nursery. All I know is I will most likely be the new medicine cat apprentice. What was so amazing about jayfeather? He was just a blind medicine cat. Maybe I could sneak away to the elders den just one last time.

Before anyone saw me I rushed out of the nursery and straight to the elders den. As I entered the elders den I found out it was empty. So I decided to take a seat and wait for the elders. Its not like a blind kit is worth much to the clan. Just a few moments later my mom came rushing in

"Sunkit are you all right? You could have fallen off a cliff or gotten killed by a badger or worse." Her meow was stern but full of concern.

"I am fine all I was doing was trying to get one last story from the elders but they weren't here." I meowed perfectly calm.

"Come with me it is time for your ceremony." My dad meowed.

As I followed him I could sense everyone around me look at me with disgust except a few cats. Just my luck. My brother and sister both got to become warriors but just as soon as they were done the meeting was over. I knew I wasn't needed as an apprentice, so I ran from the camp and ran as far as I could.

No one followed me as I was running so I decided to take a break and sleep. One day I might return. One day when I am strong enough.

 **Yes that was my prologue it was different than others just see what I have planned. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Last Traing

**Hi everyone I was on vacation so I haven't had time to post my chapters. I am sure you guys are excited for the next chapter but first I am going to answer some reviews.**

 **Pebbleshine- Here is a new chapter so you don't eat my face.**

 **Flameheart663- Thanks I try my best. :)**

 **Kittysparkfrost- Thank you. I am also working on my grammar sorry if it was off a little**

 **XxLittleBirdxX- Thanks**

 **Guest- Here you go. Now you can read more.**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows- I am glad you are liking it.**

 **Loners**

Ripple- blue grey she cat with green eyes

Ace- calico tom with amber eyes

Fox- ginger she cat with blind green eyes

Trigger- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lucky- black tom with silver blue eyes

Zorro- grey tom with black spots and a black mask

Luna- white she cat with blue eyes

Tiger- brown marbled tom with amber eyes

Chirpy- Black tom with amber eyes

Turtle- white tom with a brown spot on his back and green eyes

butch- red tom with green eyes

Firework- ginger tom with black legs, tail, and a spot around his eye with green eyes

 **rouges**

Patches- white tom with ginger splotches and yellow eyes

thorn- grey tabby she cat with green eyes

leaf- brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Jasper- tortoishell with amber eyes

Izzy-white she cat with blue eyes

Dusty- dark brown to with light brown splotches and dark green eyes

Smoke- grey tabby tom

pepper- grey with black flecks and yellow eyes

rose- ginger tabby she cat with green eyes

Scar- black tom with a scar across his left eye

rock – brown tabby tom

 **kittypets**

Milkshake- white she cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Cupcake- yellow she cat with green eyes

Snowball- white she cat with blue eyes

Zap- white she cat with green eyes

Cloud- light grey she ca with amber eyes

Wolf- grey and black tom with yellow eyes

oreo- black and white tom with blue eyes

Harry- black tom with green eyes

Sirius- black tom with amber eyes

Alex- brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Hunter- muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes (Tigger's brother)

 **Now onto the story enjoy.**

(5 moons later fox's point of view)

I woke up to the sun heating up my pelt. I could hear ripple breathing next to me. My life has completely changed since I moved into the twoleg place with ripple. For starters I have been treated different, I know how to hunt and fight and I feel like I am useful. I sat down thinking about the last time I saw my clan.

(flashback)

I woke up from my nap when I smelled the scent of Firepaw. I slowly climbed out of the tree and started running again. I could here their paw steps behind me. I ran faster and hid in a clump of strong smelling plants. The group slowed down and someone started talking.

"The trail stops here." Said a she cat

"She must be close by." Said Firepaw

"If she is close by, I don't think she wants to come out." Lilywhisker said

"She was almost an apprentice. I wish she was with me." Firepaw said before fallowing the group.

I waited until the scent of cats was gone. Then I turned and ran towards the scent of rabbits. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I finally stopped and went into a dry tree like thing. I fell asleep but was woken up by a cat yelling at me. I sat there calmly waiting till she was done.

"What is your name?" I asked

"My name is Ripple. What's yours?" Ripple asked

"My name is... my name is Fox." I said.

I stayed with her. I found out she new someone to help me train. His name was Shadow and was the father of trigger. We talked for a little while then we grew tired and fell asleep.

(end of flashback)

"Fox are you okay? You zoned out just as soon as I woke up." Ripple said sounding very concerned.

"Yeah I am good." I said

"Good because today is you last day of training." Ripple said happily.

"Alright lets get this over with." I said as I walked out of our den.

I walked out of the den and started walking towards Triggers alley. I went to were I normally found him. I sniffed the air his scent was stale. I must be walking into a trap was all I could think of. I could feel the blood rushing to my ears. I kept quiet and kept walking. I turned to leave but befor I could a body landed on top of me.

Using my size to my advantage I wiggled out from under my opponent. I soon over powered who ever it was and pinned them down. I was about to start questioning when I recognized the faint scent of Trigger. I got off Trigger so he could get up then I started questioning him.

"Trigger why in the world did you attack me?"

"It was your final training lesson. You have completed training." Trigger said.

"What but I like it here and I like seeing you." I said then completely regretting everything I said.

"Well you can stay here if you want. I really like you fox and I would love it if you stayed." he said

"I would love to, but where would Ripple go?" I said

"She could stay here to." Trigger said

"Alright that works." I said.

We walked away our tails entwining. We curled up together and went to sleep.

 **Sorry for the lame ending on this chapter I promise it will be better next chapter. I have no idea when I will update next but I will do my best to update soon. Please Read and Review.**

 **~Raven that flies thru night**


	3. Trade and war

**Hey people sorry it took me so long to update. I have had so pretty bad writers block. We are going to see what is going on in the forest at this moment with firepaw now fireclaw. So enjoy. :)**

(Fireclaw's pov)

I woke up to water dripping on my nose. I sat up and looked outside the den. It was still dark out. I got up and went to look for something to patch up the den. It has been almost six moons since I last saw Sunkit. My mom wanted me to start looking for a girl but I knew I could never do that. I felt something for sunkit at one point and I couldn't shake off that feeling.

I found some branches and brambles and dragged them back to camp. I slowly started working on the roof letting my mind wander. Maybe just maybe Sunkit might come back but that is all just wishful thinking. I finished the den and slowly made it back inside and curled up and went to sleep.

(Fox's pov)

I woke up to the empty feeling beside me so I went outside the den we made. "Trigger where are you? Are you out there?" I walked cautiously smelling the ground in search or Trigger. I kept waling until I found some cats scent that I have never felt before. I listed closely straining my ears trying to find where Trigger went.

"What do you want with me?" I heard trigger say

" Me oh we just want where you live. It is a nice alley way and it is such a waste of what you use it for." said the cat

"What if I don't give it to you?" asked trigger

"Well then I will kill everyone who lives here with you." said the cat. There was a pause then tigger answered "Fine you can have it, but you have to give me 2 days till to get out with everyone else"

" And if you don't then we will take every she cat living here"

"Deal" said trigger.

I noticed they started walking away to I ran back to our den as fast as I could thinking over what I had just heard. I sat down waiting for Trigger to come so I could talk to him. I sttayed there for so lon I did not realize that I had fallen asleep. I woke up to an angry yowl waking both me and Trigger up.

"Trigger what is going on?" I asked starting panic

He ran out of the den and mumbled their earliy. "Why are you here?" Trigger asked in full rage

" To get all the she cats living here. We decided we didn't want to live her so, go get them boys"

I turned and ran as fast as I could to trigger trying to fight of the toms racing in to our alley. I slashed and clawed and fought my hardest. I heard a yowl from Trigger "Watch out" but its was to late. I turned about to fight when I was caught and I had the lights knocked out of me.

(A couple hours later)

I woke up to a cat saying "Well well well it looks like out toys have woken up get comfy you wil be here for a long time." then I fell asleep again. I only knew it would not be easy to leave but I just might make it.

 **So what did you guys think? Any comments or questions? Before I leave here are the answers to the reviews left.**

 **Excophou** s- **Thanks I hope it was longer this time.**

 **ShadowMoon12** – **Thanks for the advice. I am glad you like it.**

Pretty Random Rainbows **\- I would change his fr but he was originals a kittypet.**

 **That is all for now. Until net time.**

 **~Raven**


	4. Ace & The cave

**Hey people Happy late Christmas or Xmas which ever you do. Sorry for my word mistakes last chapter. I tried to do better. Also I am sorry** **XxLittleBirdxX if this story doesn't interest you anymore. Well now "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

(Fox's pov)

I woke up to the cold floor and the smell of rouges reeked the air. I tried to stand up but some cat pushed me back down. I hissed at whoever it was. "What was that for?" I asked still angry

"Unless you want to be punished I suggest you don't ask questions" replied the male cat

"Well unless you want your eyes clawed out I suggest you give me an answer" I replied my anger starting to bubble over.

"You are a feisty little she cat aren't you" he replied

"Just give me an answer" I said angrily

"Alright well you are here in the she cat den with other she cats. I am a guard and I am here to make you girls stay here and wait for the head toms. If you disobey the head toms you will be punished" the tom replied then sat down and said "You she cats all have to obey two simple rules"

"Which are what?" I asked me patients running out

"Stay laying on the floor until they come and Do whatever they ask you to." he said then he stood up and walked away.

I laid on the floor thinking of what kind of toms would treat she cats so unfairly. I could sense all the other she cats around me. I sat in silence thinking of what would happen when the head toms came. I laid there for what seemed like moons but eventually she cats stated waking up, then the came in.

"Good morning my little she cats." Boomed a voice "You are all aloud to sit now"

I sat up listening closely and angrily.

"Today we welcome our newest she cats, their names are Fox, Luna and Ripple." He said proudly. He walked up to me and I glared at him. Even though I could not see his reaction I could sense he was shocked.

He turned and said "This ones a fighter. She is lucky this is her first day or she would be punished." he walked away I still glared in the direction he walked.

"You are lucky I didn't rip out your throat." I yelled

He stopped where he was and walked back towards me. I could feel his stare burning my pelt. He turned and walked away again and said "You know what I don't care if this is her first day show her what we do to she cats who disrespect us."

"Okay Ace" said a tom

I turned and jumped on top of the nearest tom I could smell. I clawed him then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I could here them fallowing me. I stopped just before I ran into a wall. I strained my ears and I could tell that there were two paths. I ran to the left side and ran for dear life.

I could tell there was a little opening just up ahead. I ran into what seemed to be a tunnel. I stopped moving as soon as I got in and listen to the paw steps thunder past me. I let out a sigh of relief. As soon as I let my breath out I felt a presence near me. I turned and faced it.

I unsheathed my claws and took a step toward the unknown cat. The cat watched me as I walked closer to it. It took a step toward me and I recognized this cat as Ace. I ran at him my claws unsheathed and clawed at him. He moved just before I could claw his pelt.

"I was right you are a fighter," Ace said amused

"Well you are a piece of fox dung!" I said yelling at him then clawing at him again

"Well guess what Fox, Trigger won't make it back to you my boys clawed him pretty good. He is most likely dead. You are better off with me then him." Ace said attempting to claw me back

" I would rather die then go with you!" I yelled angrily. I clawed at him again this time I managed to claw out a piece of his right ear. He then very angrily clawed at me. I turned and tried to run again once I knocked him down. Only this time I was caught by him.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that. Fox you are mine now" Ace said

I soon realized I was not alone with Ace anymore but I was surrounded by all the other head toms. I Tried to claw at Ace but failed in my attempt. Ace was about to give me a long claw mark that I would never forget but he was interrupted by another head tom

"Ace look who I found outside that cave" he said

Ace turned and laughed. "Looks like we can punish you more than I thought Fox." ace said then got off me and walked over to the cat I thought I would never see again,Trigger.

 **Well guys what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Here are the answers to the reviews**

 **Wolf of the Indians- I am glad you like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **QOTD- What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter.**

 **Well that is all for now lovelies. Until next time.**

 **~ Raven**


End file.
